Simulating Love
by Riku's World
Summary: You are spanner's sister and Irie's crush! how will it turn?    check this


**Simulating Love**

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Irie x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own that uke redhead~ *grins* and I also don't own KHR and of course you~ I only own the plot~

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Aku Sakura

A/N: Hmm~ my first Irie's one shot~ ^^ I feel that his personality is a bit like Tsuna, ahaha, so I ended up making him as a shy one~ but, please do enjoy~ ^^ (I made this one due to 'The Girl In The Green Scarf's request~ ^^ and ill make one for Gingerbread later, nee. Thanks for requesting~)

They said being a female mechanic was hard; it's the world of harshness and dirtiness. Well, harshness? Nope, that was not the right word to describe your job as a mechanic, you thought the right word was 'heavenly'. And for the dirtiness? Oh, surely you weren't a dirty one who'd take a bath once in a week or something. You were a neat person who always took a bath at least two times a day, not because of girly reasons - you just didn't like it when your body felt hot from sweat.

As Spanner's younger sister, who had the same passion for mechanics, made you challenged to work in the same field with your brother - and you got it, the mechanic position in Millefiore. Remember the Mini Mosca? Yes, that was your idea to make a chibi version of Moscas, and both you and your brother worked together to make it.

Today, you helped your brother again, repairing all the broken Moscas - and you hated it when your beloved Moscas were broken. So, when you witnessed that infamous redhead inside the workshop, you quickly dropped all the tools you just brought from the storage room and ran to the man.

"Irie Shouichi! You dare to show up here after bringing all of these broken Moscas?" You yelled at the redhead, who shrieked sheepishly while pointing to all of the scattered parts of Mosca's body.

Irie quickly lifted up his hand in a surrendering fashion, "W-wait, (y/n)-san! It's not my fault to bring all of these Moscas here!"

"(Y/n)…. Stop that. He's here to help in repairing Mosca." Spanner calmly said, then popped his lollipop into his mouth while stretching his hand out to you, which you saw was gripping a similarly shaped sweet.

You took the lollipop from your brother's hand and sucked it greedily; You really loved those lollipops that your brother made, that you showed a little overreaction of your gratitude towards him by cuddling him from behind.

"Spanner~, thank you~." You thanked him, mewling like a cat and happily hugging Spanner. You didn't realize the silent wrath and jealousy from somewhere aimed at the two of you.

He knew you had those brother complex symptoms because he too had the same symptoms, so he lifted his hand then ruffled your hair whilst the other worked on the Mosca, "Hmm… You should start working (y/n)…"

Being a kind sister, you nodded and sat beside Spanner whilst grabbing Mosca's head. You examined the machine inside enthusiastically but then looked up, realizing one voice was missing.

"Shouichi… If you wear that whitey uniform then it'll get dirty when you're helping us. Change to one that resembles us, will you?" You randomly changed glances back to Mosca then to Irie, swirling the screwdriver with your fingers.

The redhead jumped a bit in surprise and quickly nodded his head with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He ran towards the wardrobe and took out one of the green outfits like the one you and your brother wore.

Just when he wanted to go out, you asked, "Shouichi, why don't you change here? It'll save at least 9 minutes 13 seconds for you to go to nearest restroom, changing clothes and go back here while crossing a 6,436 meter long journey in total…"

"E-ehh? C-change here?" Irie slowly eyed Spanner who was now giving him an invisible glare which only the redhead recognised since he always got that when he tried to have more than 2 minutes of conversation with you. As expected of our robot + younger sister maniac. "U-uhh… I better change in restroom!" Then he ran as fast as he could.

"Hmm… Weird guy… Maybe I'll find some rare gear when I split his head?" You hummed in a flat tone while poking some cables with your gloved hand.

Spanner paused with his job and looked at you, "Want me to help you?" He surely had a different meaning behind those words. You weren't meant to know Shouichi for studying the redhead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- A few hours later o-o-o-o-o-o-

You yawned and stretched your hands up, making your bone crack in a pleasant way. Finally after working nonstop for 8 hours, you were done with half of the Moscas which needed to be repaired.

"Mmmh, I'm hungry… Spanner, Shouichi, want to get some food?" You stood up, cleaning your green outfit from the dust and removing the mechanic eyeglass from your head.

Spanner, still playing with his wrench, flatly said, "I'll eat instant curry later… I want to finish this one."

"Jeez, you have to at least eat more healthy food than just instant curry, Spanner… Now I know why you have a wrench as your name…[1]" You pouted and placed Mosca's head, which you held before, carefully to the ground.

"I guess I'll come, I've had enough of eating instant curry for my entire college life…" The trusted man of Byakuran stated and stretched his arms too.

"Mmmhkay, let's go to the kitchen then Shouichi. We have 81 minutes and 49 seconds of free time that we can use for resting."

"Y-yeah…" The redhead sweat-dropped, wondering why you must add so much detail into your words. Maybe geniuses weird mind? Ah, he had no time to think about that since he finally had a chance to speak with you for more than two minutes. He didn't realize Spanner was staring at him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- In the kitchen o-o-o-o-o-o-

You happily served the food you cooked onto the table, and sat in front of Shouichi who couldn't stop blushing. Being a little dense, you didn't realize it and smiled happily to the man, making the blush darken.

"Man, this is good~, I love bolognaise~! Do you like it Shouichi?" You asked, twirling your fork into the pasta and chewing it happily.

Shouichi smiled hesitantly, "Y-yes I like it. You'll make a good wife (y/n)-san."

"Whoaa, that's the first time I heard someone say that sort of thing!" Your eyes were bright, looking like Spanner's when he found an interesting object.

"E-eh? Really? U-uh, well…" The fellow mechanic was surprised by your reaction, not to mention embarrassed on top of that.

"Hmm, people always say that I won't be able to make a good wife since I love mechanics. I bet all the men out there are scared of a girl like me… Heh, like I care~."

"I-I... Do want you…" Irie said in a quiet voice.

Your eyes twitched hearing Irie's words. You decided to avoid the topic, "Shouichi~? Did you say something? Oh, that reminds me… I want to get to know you better Shouichi. Let's hang out more often, I haven't gotten the chance to know you because my brother always goes out with you 24/7 these days…"

"E-ehh?" The redhead jumped in surprise. The movement was so strong that he even threw his half eaten pasta plate to the floor by accident. He stood with a blush covering his cheeks.

"I even thought that you and my brother were gay… Whoops, remind me if I go too far with my words. But that's what you get for at least doing 24 stalking actions in one month."

Shouichi couldn't even respond to your words. He never thought he would be faced by that kind of word. He swore he should bring back his good name and regain his pride as a straight man. By confessing to you.

"(Y/n)-chan… We are not gay… We are doing some mechanic simulations for our college project so we should stick together…" The redhead tried his best to explain, he even locked eyes with yours.

You still stared into Irie's eyes intensely making the older one gulp. He couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. Shouichi had always admired you ever since he came over to Spanner's house. Your older brother had introduced you to him when you happily approached Spanner and showed him your first creation - a contact lense which could detect things. Such an advanced creation for a young girl like you who didn't even have any experience or train courses in mechanical industries. The only reason you could manage to create the device was by watching and observing Spanner and his books.

_Irie examined the lens and his eyes brightened, "Hee, you made it with your imagination? You are really good! I think you'll be a great mechanic!"_

_"Thanks! I'm planning to be on the same boat with the both of you. So I hope we'll get along from now on since I'm idolizing you and Spanner!"_

_"Wow, I bet we could make a great creation if it's the three of us!" Shouichi exclaimed enthusiastically._

"Shouichi! Please don't leave us 'kay? Because we are a group of mechanic freaks, aren't we?" You smiled again happily, bringing the redhead back to the present.

Shouichi gritted his teeth and approached you, "(y/n)… The truth is… I have admired you since a long time ago! I-I… I like you! Would you please be my girlfriend?" He bowed his head to you.

You were dazed by his sudden confession. You were in speechless mode for the time being. Then you felt heat engulfing your face and surely your face must've been as red as Shouichi's hair now. Shouichi still bowed to you, not sure when to stop.

"F-for…ngh…1464 days...e-ehh...3295 hours, umm, no…I-I mean…" You couldn't even think right and went silent once more. The redhead quickly lifted his head and made his way over to you to hug you tightly, whispering slowly at your ears and making your spine tingle, "Just say what you feel about me…"

Unfortunately for the redhead, a sudden counterattack came from behind as Mosca's separated arm flew and hit Shouichi's back, making him whimper on the floor after releasing his hug. Spanner appeared and leaned against the door frame, still sucking on his lollipop while giving a death glare to the redhead who dared to touch and even hugging his precious little sister.

"(y/n)… I need you to help me with something now…" The blonde calmly said with an expressionless face, waiting for you to come.

You nodded hesitantly with blush lingering on your cheeks, "I-I'll come now… Wait a minute…" You approached Irie, who was still laying on the floor, and lifted his face.

"I like you too - ever since the time you complimented my first creation!" And you finalized that with a quick kiss on the redhead's lips, then quickly went back to the workshop with Spanner who was now releasing his fury. Who knew you liked him too? That good-at-hiding-expression skill must have been acquired in your family genes…

~Extended Ending:

"Hmmm... Wait here...There's some tools that I forgot to grab…" Spanner said, ruffling your hair.

You placed the laptop on your right knee and Mosca's head on the left one, examining its capabilities, "Okay…" You touched your lips as he turned away, blushing from the memory of the kiss.

With that, he left… Not to the storage room, but to the kitchen where Irie was still drowning in his lovey dovey thoughts. He made sure the fellow mechanic experienced the wrath of his brotherly love too.

~END~

A/N: Uwaaahh…..hope I didn't mess Irie's character =/=, hehehe, but I still like this one, shou-chan looks cute and shy~ Oh yeah~, I'm still opening request~ Review please~ ^^

[1] Spanner's name means 'Wrench', I found it on reborn-wiki~ ^^


End file.
